Apprendre à s'aimer
by Syoriel
Summary: Obligé de révéler à sa rivale son identité, Hiro révèle alors à Karmi qu'il n'est autre que Capitaine Choupi. La jeune scientifique croyant à une mauvaise blague fini par se rendre compte que c'est la stricte vérité. Comment Karmi va-t-elle réagir suite à cette révélation ? Est-ce que ses sentiments pour ce dernier vont continuer d'exister ? Hiro x Karmi
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour !

C'est la première fiction que je publie. J'avais peur de me lancer mais je me suis dit que ça serait dommage de ne pas tenter.

Je ne sais pas trop si cette fiction aura des retours vu que le fandom a l'air mort... Mais qui sait ! Cette fiction est principalement centrée sur Hiro et Karmi. Karmi est mon personnage préféré de la série animée. C'est un personnage peu apprécié d'après ce que j'ai pu voir - ce que je trouve dommage - alors que c'est un personnage attachant à sa façon et qui a beaucoup de potentiel je trouve. Comme j'aime bien le ship Hiro/Karmi, une idée de fiction a mûri dans mon esprit.

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance s'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographes. Je prends le temps de me relire mais il se peut que j'ai oublié quelques fautes sans les avoir vu.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

* * *

**Disclamer **: Big Hero 6/Les Nouveaux Héros ne m'appartient pas. Son univers ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Disney.

* * *

_**Apprendre à s'aimer**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **: **Du refus à l'acceptation**

Il était dix-neuf heures. La nuit était à présent tombée sur San Fransokyo. Seules les lumières des réverbères et des buildings éclairaient la ville de leurs douces présences.

Ce soir-là, il faisait particulièrement froid. Karmi prit soin de bien s'emmitoufler dans son écharpe afin de ne pas prendre le risque de tomber malade.

Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, prit soin d'éteindre les lumières de son laboratoire et de s'assurer que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée à clé.

Une fois chose faite, elle tourna les talons et partit en direction de la sortie de l'institut.

Cela faisait quelques temps à présent que la jeune fille n'avait pas le moral.

Quand elle n'était pas concentrée sur ses recherches, son esprit avait la fâcheuse manie de vagabonder ailleurs. Elle avait beau tout faire pour ne pas se laisser distraire mais rien n'y faisait, elle finissait toujours par penser encore et toujours à ce qui la préoccupait tant ces derniers temps.

Mais justement... à quoi pouvait bien penser Karmi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant la déstabiliser ? Elle qui était d'habitude, si imperturbable.

Karmi soupira. Rien à faire. Ses pensées n'arrivaient à pas oublier la terrible révélation qui s'était imposée à elle.

Elle continua sa route jusqu'à la sortie. Elle se stoppa net quand elle vit un jeune homme l'attendre en bas des escaliers.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. D'abord à sa gauche puis ensuite à sa droite, espérant trouver une autre issue afin d'éviter ce dernier puis recula de quelques pas pour finalement faire marche arrière.

Il était hors de question pour la jeune fille de parler avec Hiro.

La dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de tomber sur lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin ait décidé de lui faire croiser sa route ce soir ? Pourquoi était-il là d'abord ? Karmi avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait aucune explication logique.

A cette heure-là, il n'y avait quasiment plus aucun étudiant sur le campus. Rare sont ceux qui étaient encore sur place. Généralement, ceux encore présents sur les lieux à une heure si tardive étaient ceux qui devaient terminer un projet pour le cours du lendemain.

Et pour elle, Hiro n'en faisait pas parti malgré sa mauvaise habitude de finir ses devoirs à la dernière minute.

Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était là.

Karmi ferma les yeux, contrariée. Elle sera fort les livres qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, comme pour se donner du courage.

Elle se donna une claque mentale. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser Hiro l'atteindre à ce point.

Après tout, il lui suffisait simplement de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de discuter ou qu'elle était simplement pressée. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'insisterait pas à vouloir lui parler.

Karmi inspira et souffla puis repris sa route en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent une demi-heure qu'Hiro était assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Espérant intérieurement que Karmi apparaisse dans les prochaines minutes sinon il risquait de se transformer en glaçon.

Par reflexe, le jeune homme se frotta les bras mais sans grand succès. Il faisait si froid !

Soudainement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Hiro sursauta et se retourna en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Il y vit Karmi, les bras occupés par des livres.

Soulagé, Hiro se leva brusquement et monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Karmi n'avait même pas daigné le regarder.

Elle était tout simplement en train de l'ignorer. Elle avait finalement choisi cette option-là.

Le sourire qui était apparu quelques secondes plus tôt sur le visage de Hiro avait soudainement disparu.

Il savait très bien pourquoi Karmi l'ignorait. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule à ruminer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cette dernière était en train de descendre les escaliers, poursuivant sa route pour rentrer chez elle. Elle se stoppa quand Hiro l'interpella.

\- Karmi ! Attend ! S'il te plait... tenta maladroitement le jeune homme.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit rien.

\- Je... Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais... J'aimerai qu'on discute, tous les deux, de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est important... Tu sais ?

Karmi avait relevé la tête. Elle fixait désormais le ciel étoilé. Il y avait quelques nuages qui parsemaient ce dernier et qui empêchait les étoiles de briller.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

Les nuages étaient les peurs et les craintes qui s'étaient installées en elle ces dernières semaines. Ils l'empêchaient de briller. Quelle drôle de métaphore, pensa la jeune fille.

Karmi tourna les talons en direction d'Hiro.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler moi, Hiro. Ça ne sert à rien de venir me le demander. Ce qui est fait est fait, lui répondit-elle, froide.

\- M... Mais... balbutia-t-il.

\- Chut... !

Cette dernière fit volte-face et continua sa route, laissant Hiro seul dans le froid.

Seulement, le jeune homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il était hors de question pour lui de rentrer chez lui sans avoir pu discuter avec Karmi. Cela avait assez duré.

Il descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier et attrapa sa rivale par le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant et écoute-moi ! s'exclama Hiro.

\- Quoi... ? Moi ? Faire l'enfant ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! s'emporta la jeune scientifique.

Hiro ne répondit rien. Il était comme absorbé par ce qu'il arrivait à décerner dans le regard de la jeune fille. Elle avait beau montrer toute la colère qui était en elle, au fond, ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il arrivait à décerner le plus mais... de la tristesse qu'elle cherchait désespérément à dissimuler. Ce qui le chamboula. Il se reprit rapidement et déclara :

\- Dé... Désolé... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

\- Pourtant, tu l'as dit.

\- Oui... Mais... Arrrgh... ! Karmi, laisse-moi te dire ce que j'ai à te dire !

\- Non.

\- Mais bon sang... Tu es vraiment têtue !

Karmi avait tourné le regard. Son emprise sur ses livres était devenue plus forte encore. Elle se forçait à retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle le savait. Si elle continuait à regarder Hiro droit dans les yeux, elle finirait par perdre pied. Et pour Karmi, il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant que de montrer à son rival toutes ses faiblesses.

Hiro n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras de la jeune fille. Son regard était rivé sur sa chevelure, Karmi n'ayant toujours pas daigné retourner la tête pour le regarder.

Soudainement, son regard dériva sur son bras.

Elle... tremblait ?

\- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- N... Non. dit-elle, d'un ton sec.

\- Alors... Pourquoi tu...

Karmi tourna la tête brusquement vers Hiro. Elle le regardait d'un regard sévère. Les larmes étaient sur le point de couler le long de ses joues mais Karmi les retenaient du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Je tremble pour la simple et bonne raison que tu insistes pour que l'on discute alors que j'en ai PAS envie ! Idiot !

\- Karmi... souffla Hiro.

\- Maintenant lâche moi que je puisse rentrer chez moi... !

Ce dernier obéissait. Voyant l'état dans lequel il la mettait, il préférait lui obéir plutôt que d'empirer les choses. Hiro baissa le regard, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à la convaincre.

Il vit Karmi faire demi-tour et accélérer le pas afin de disparaitre au plus vite de sa vision. Alors, il lui dit simplement :

\- Capitaine Choupi sera toujours là si tu as besoin de lui.

Elle se stoppa net à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Alors... Quand tu seras prête, vient me voir pour discuter. Bonne soirée Karmi.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Hiro tourna les talons. Elle le regarda partir, mains dans les poches, capuche relevée. Son regard avait continué de le suivre jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Karmi était restée debout, au même endroit, sans bouger. Elle avait baissé la tête et regardait désormais ses pieds.

Elle ne put contenir d'avantages ce qu'elle ressentait. Les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir en vain s'échappèrent. C'était trop pour elle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus ? Quand remonte la dernière fois où elle s'était autorisé le droit de pleurer ? Bien trop longtemps au vu des sanglots qui la parcouraient.

Mais Karmi était comme ça. Elle détestait montrer aux autres ses faiblesses. Elle préférait faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait pour éviter d'être à nouveau blessée. C'était un moyen pour elle de se protéger afin que personne ne puisse voir la véritable personne qu'elle était au fond d'elle.

Cependant... Karmi venait de réaliser que même en faisant semblant de jouer les filles fortes, cela n'empêchait en rien la douleur de l'atteindre.

Elle comprit également que tout ça était aussi une histoire d'autosatisfaction. Elle s'était simplement persuadée que rien ne pourrait plus la blesser ou du moins, que cela ne l'affecterait plus à ce point, en se persuadant que rester seule était le meilleur moyen de se préserver de la douleur provoquée par la déception.

Mais il n'en était rien.

A force de faire semblant, on finit par réaliser que l'on est simplement en train de se mentir à soi-même.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber à terre.

Ses livres glissèrent de ses bras pour finalement tomber brusquement au sol.

Karmi ramena d'un geste lent ses mains vers son visage afin de frotter ses yeux remplis de larmes.

Elle fut prise de sanglots.

Elle continua de pleurer. Encore et encore... Si bien que cette dernière ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée assise par terre à pleurer.

Après quelques instants, elle finit par se reprendre en commençant par se relever. Elle rassembla ensuite ses livres, les ramassa puis prit de nouveau le chemin en direction de chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Karmi sonna. Cette dernière se demandait pour la première fois s'il était possible pour elle de ne pas se rendre en cours aujourd'hui.

Après les évènements d'hier soir, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir Hiro. Cependant, Karmi savait très bien que cela n'était pas une raison suffisante pour manquer les cours. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de s'y rendre.

Elle aurait pu tenter de se faire porter pâle mais... Cela ne réglerait pas le problème. Cela le repousserait tout au plus.

Au fond d'elle, Kami s'avait très bien que pour régler le problème, elle devait discuter avec Hiro. Mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à le faire.

Après tout, Hiro avait bien brisé ses espoirs de pouvoir un jour vivre une histoire d'amour avec son cher et tendre Capitaine Choupi.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait en réalité de son rival, le cœur de Karmi avait comme cessé de battre.

Comme si le Capitaine Choupi qu'elle avait connu n'avait jamais existé.

Cette révélation lui avait fait si mal qu'au moment précis où elle l'a entendu, elle avait réalisé que le garçon qu'elle croyait aimer n'était qu'une illusion. Elle avait comme soudainement réalisé qu'elle l'avait simplement trop... idéalisé. Qu'il n'était pas réellement celui qu'elle croyait qu'il était.

Ne s'en voulait-elle pas à elle-même au fond ? D'avoir cru un instant que cela puisse être possible ?

Comme si cela n'était pas assez douloureux à réaliser, le destin avait décidé de l'arracher à ses rêves les plus intimes qui lui permettaient, quand elle n'était pas en pleine recherches sur la biotechnologie, à se sentir moins seule.

Oui. Karmi se sentait terriblement seule.

Sa seule compagnie était celle de ses sujets d'expériences qu'elle considérait comme ses amis les plus proches. C'était sa façon à elle de se sentir moins seule.

Il était difficile pour elle de s'intégrer parmi les jeunes adultes de sa faculté. C'était difficile à croire quand on la voyait, sûre d'elle, plongée dans sa passion.

Mais... Encore une fois, ce n'était qu'une façade. La réalité était que Karmi passait la plupart de son temps seule, à préférer travailler ses projets plutôt que de chercher à s'intégrer. Personne ne s'intéressait spécialement à elle alors qu'elle faisait pourtant partie des plus jeunes de cette université.

La seule personne qui faisait attention à elle et qui cherchait à l'aider de mieux qu'elle pouvait était Madame Granville. C'était la seule qui se souciait de sa vie sociale. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'à l'arrivé d'Hiro, cette dernière a cherché à lui faire rencontrer ce dernier, dans l'espoir qu'il devienne son ami.

Karmi n'avait rien dit mais elle l'avait bien compris.

Alors... Pourquoi ne pas être devenu l'amie d'Hiro Hamada si cette dernière se sentait si seule ?

Pour la jeune fille, Hiro était celui qui l'empêchait de briller. De rester celle qui pouvait se démarquer de tout le monde grâce à son jeune âge. Et donc... De pouvoir susciter l'attention d'autrui.

En soit, elle n'avait rien contre lui, excepté l'histoire avec Capitaine Choupi. Hiro était un garçon intelligent et gentil, qui était au contraire, le plus apte à la comprendre. Mais Karmi avait préféré nier en bloc plutôt que de saisir l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle. Celle d'enfin pouvoir avoir un ami.

Bref. Pour Karmi, Hiro était devenu un rival, à qui elle avait décidé de gâcher la vie en essayant toujours de le surpasser.

Une drôle de relation les unissait à bien y réfléchir. Parce que si Karmi le repoussait au début, au fil du temps, une sorte de jeu s'était installé entre eux. Se prouver l'un à l'autre celui qui était le meilleur. En y réfléchissant, quand la jeune fille se remémorait ces moments-là, cela la faisait sourire.

Ce qui avait pour effet de faire grimacer Karmi une fois que cette dernière s'en rendait compte.

Et pourtant... Inconsciemment, c'est dans ces moments-là que Karmi se sentait le mieux. Elle avait beau adorer passer son temps à faire ses recherches dans son laboratoire auprès de ses microscopiques amis, au fond... Cela ne comblerait jamais la solitude dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Seul une présence humaine le pouvait.

Au début, elle aimait vraiment être seule. La solitude était pour elle une amie. Être seule lui permettait de pouvoir se retrouver avec elle-même. Cela lui permettait également de profiter de ces moments pour poursuivre ses recherches scientifiques.

Mais très vite, Karmi compris qu'il n'était pas possible de passer sa vie loin d'autrui.

A cette pensée, cela lui rappelait toutes les fois où elle avait tenté de rentrer en contact avec ses camarades de classe quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Hélas, sans grand succès.

Les enfants étaient toujours durs entre eux. Surtout envers ceux qui paraissaient différents. Ces derniers avaient préféré la mettre à l'écart plutôt que d'apprendre à connaitre la personne qu'elle était.

Il y avait également des enfants envieux. D'autres étaient curieux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Karmi était différente des autres enfants.

Bref. La jeune fille n'a pas eu une enfance facile.

Elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être différente des autres à cause de l'avance qu'elle avait par rapports aux enfants de son âge.

Cela n'avait également pas été facile pour elle d'essayer de s'intégrer parmi les élèves les plus âgés, lorsque que cette dernière dû sauter plusieurs classes.

Au fil des années, elle avait donc préféré se détacher de tout ça afin de ne plus se laisser atteindre par la douleur que ce genre de situation avait provoqué chez elle.

Quoi de mieux que de s'isoler pour ne plus jamais souffrir ?

C'est ce que Karmi se disait.

Avant.

Maintenant, tout était différent à présent.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la solitude n'avait plus d'effet positif sur elle, même si cette dernière continuait de la préserver encore un peu de futures déceptions qu'elle rencontrerait.

Mais cela ne faisait-il simplement pas parti de la vie ?

Car au fond, ce n'est pas la solitude qui peut vous sauver de la douleur et de vos peurs mais la présence d'autrui.

Être tombée amoureuse de Capitaine Choupi avait réveillé en Karmi le besoin de vouloir de nouveau retrouver une vie sociale.

Ou du moins, essayer d'être plus sociable avec le héros qui avait fait chavirer son cœur.

A ce moment précis, la jeune scientifique n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'Hiro était devenu un peu plus qu'un rival à ses yeux et que sa rencontre avec lui avait eu un effet positif sur sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé que si Capitaine Choupi était celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, il était logique qu'en réalité, celui qu'elle aimait n'était autre qu'Hiro. Les deux étant indissociable puisqu'ils ne formaient qu'un.

L'adolescente soupira.

Il était déjà 8h30. Il était l'heure pour elle de partir en direction du campus.

Cette dernière rangea dans son sac quelques livres de cours dont elle aura besoin aujourd'hui, descendit les escaliers rapidement, pris au passage une pomme dans la cuisine, sans oublier de saluer sa mère et parti.

* * *

**8h50 - I.T.S.F**

Quand Karmi traversa le seuil de la porte de la salle de classe, son cœur accéléra. Elle avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil au fond de la classe pour vérifier si Hiro était bien présent.

Effectivement, il était bien là.

Karmi se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé la vieille.

Cette dernière s'asseyait à sa place et commençait à sortir ses livres.

C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur Granville entra dans la salle de classe.

\- Bien le bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez fini de rédiger votre mémoire concernant vos recherches sur le dernier cours.

Elle balaya du regard les étudiants d'un regard impassible avant de se retourner en direction du tableau pour commencer à rédiger la suite du cours.

Le cours venait à peine de commencer que Karmi avait déjà du mal à se concentrer. Elle avait beau se forcer à regarder Madame Granville mais son regard dérivait toujours en direction d'Hiro.

D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas daigné croiser son regard. Faisait-il semblant à son tour de faire comme si elle n'existait pas ?

A cette pensée, Karmi fronça les sourcils.

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais cela la faisait souffrir. Ce qui avait pour résultat de contrarier d'avantage la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait mal et ça l'énervait. Encore plus de savoir que cela été provoqué par son rival.

Alors, pour essayer d'oublier, Karmi prit un stylo rangé dans sa trousse et commença à prendre des notes. Elle se répétait mentalement plusieurs fois qu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre et que tout irait pour le mieux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait la main crispée sur son stylo. Elle le tenait tellement fort que les commissures de ses mains étaient toutes blanches.

Elle déposa sa main gauche sur son visage, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Comme si ce simple geste pouvait apaiser les vertiges qui commençaient à la torturer.

Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle déchanta.

Sa main tremblait.

Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il lui était impossible d'écrire correctement.

Karmi prit peur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement. Elle constatait en ce moment même qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur ses émotions. Qu'elle n'avait plus de maitrise sur elle-même.

Elle lâcha son stylo brusquement et se passa le visage entre les mains.

Elle essaya de se calmer en inspirant et en expirant mais rien à faire. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux.

C'est alors qu'elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix féminine.

\- Karmi, vous allez bien ? demanda le Professeur Granville, inquiète.

Cette dernière releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom.

Intrigué, les élèves tournèrent la tête en direction de la jeune fille. Hiro y compris.

\- Euh... Oui. Tout va bien. dit-elle, essayant de se donner de l'assurance.

\- Vous êtes toute pâle, ajouta Granville.

\- Je vous assure que ça va, s'empressa de dire Karmi, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais Madame Granville était loin d'être dupe. Elle savait très bien que Karmi n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme en ce moment. Et c'était plus que flagrant aujourd'hui.

Elle déposa le feutre du tableau sur le bureau et le contourna, s'approchant doucement du bureau de son élève.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Vous allez vous rendre à l'infirmerie immédiatement Karmi.

\- Non... C'est pas... la peine.

La jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Elle avait de terribles vertiges, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de se lever de sa chaise. Elle se tenait toujours le visage entre les mains afin d'essayer de garder la tête droite pour ne pas amplifier les vertiges qui continuaient à la torturer.

\- Ça suffit ! Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie ! Pendant ce temps vous autres, continuez de travailler, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! s'exclama Granville.

Cette dernière s'approcha de Karmi, la prit par le bras droit et l'aida à se lever. Elle prit appuie sur le dos de son Professeur et avança de quelques pas.

Mais Karmi se sentit vaciller. Elle perdit l'équilibre et ses genoux tombèrent brusquement sur le sol. Sa chute fut ralentie par Madame Granville. Elle venait de perdre connaissance.

\- Que quelqu'un m'aide à transporter Karmi jusqu'à l'infirmerie, dit le professeur.

Et sur ces derniers mots, un jeune homme se leva de sa chaise pour aider Madame Granville à transporter la jeune fille. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient quitté la pièce.

Le visage d'Hiro était devenu pâle. Il venait de la voir perdre connaissance sous ses yeux. Il était parfaitement conscient que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien. Il était clair que tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin et qu'il n'était pas possible que Karmi reste dans cet état. Que pouvait-il faire pour que cela s'arrange ? Le jeune homme serra les poings. Si seulement Karmi avait accepté de discuter avec lui.

* * *

**11h45 - Infirmerie**

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Karmi se réveilla.

Elle était tellement tendue que son niveau de stress était beaucoup trop élevé, ce qui eut pour résultat de lui provoquer une crise d'angoisse.

Karmi se releva. Elle balaya du regard la pièce où elle se trouvait et constata qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmerie. Elle se massa les tempes tout en fermant les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de se rappeler ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

C'est alors que ce qu'il s'est passé lui revenu.

La salle de cours, son manque de concentration, sa main qui tremble...

Karmi se gifla mentalement. Elle comprit à ce moment-là ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Comment avait-elle pu laisser toute cette histoire l'atteindre à ce point ? Elle se posait la question.

\- Oh ! Tu es réveillée ! s'exclama une douce voix.

Karmi sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de lui parler.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons se tenait là. Elle était habillée d'une veste blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux hanches et d'un simple pull et jean en dessous. Elle lui souriait.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Euh... Hmm... Oui, je crois, répondit-elle.

L'infirmière s'approcha de la patiente et déposa sa main gauche sur son front.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Laisse-moi prendre ta tension !

Et sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme s'exécuta et prit la tension de Karmi.

\- Tout à l'air normal. Cependant, tu m'as tout de même l'air fatiguée, repose-toi encore un peu avant de retourner en cours. D'accord ? dit-elle, rassurante.

\- Entendu, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

L'infirmière laissa Karmi tranquille et referma le rideau blanc qui séparait la pièce en deux.

Karmi se rallongea. Elle fixa d'abord le plafond blanc, puis ensuite le rideau pour finir par regarder les feuilles vertes de l'arbre derrière la fenêtre. Les feuilles bougeaient lentement au grès du vent et les rayons du soleil traversaient la pièce, ce qui lui donnait un côté apaisant.

Cela fit sourire Karmi. Elle avait l'impression que la lumière du soleil lui réchauffait quelque peu le cœur. Elle s'enroula dans les draps et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Quelques instants plus tard, les lourdes paupières de la jeune fille se fermèrent, le sommeil emportant cette dernière.

* * *

_Karmi se tenait debout au beau milieu de son laboratoire. Tout avait l'air comme d'habitude et la simple pensée d'avoir pu retrouver son labo lui fit du bien. C'était un peu comme son refuge quand le moral n'était pas là._

_Cependant, la jeune scientifique perdit rapidement son sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être seule. Et le plus étrange dans tout ça c'était que la personne qui occupait les lieux n'était autre qu'elle-même._

_Elle s'avança doucement vers son double et constata qu'elle était en pleine recherche. _

_Cette dernière était assise sur sa chaise et été en train de regarder à travers son microscope. _

_Karmi essaya d'identifier sur quoi elle pouvait bien travailler. _

_Quand la jeune fille comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ses yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt. _

_\- Non... souffla-t-elle._

_Karmi et son double tournèrent brusquement la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée dont elle entendit une voix masculine l'interpeller. _

_\- Karmi ! _

_Quand son double vit de qui il s'agissait, elle grimaça. _

_\- Hiro... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit-elle, les bras croisés. _

_\- Je dois absolument te parler. dit-il, sérieux._

_Karmi observait la scène, impuissante. Ses mains s'étaient crispées et ses yeux laissaient paraitre toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. La même douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée quand elle avait vécu cette scène, la première fois. _

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle revive tout ça encore une fois... ?_

_Surprise, le double de la jeune scientifique ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Elle avait dans l'idée de le taquiner comme elle le faisait si souvent habituellement mais au vu du ton et du regard sévère qu'Hiro lui jetait, elle se ravisa. _

_\- Pourquoi cet air si... sérieux ? demanda-t-elle._

_\- Parce que c'est important, dit Hiro._

_Ce dernier partit fermer la porte afin que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation si quelqu'un daignait passer par là. _

_\- Ahah c'est une blague, c'est ça... ? poursuivit-elle. _

_\- Non. A la base, je suis même pas censé te raconter ce que je m'apprête à te dire mais tu m'y as obligé à force de te mettre en danger sans arrêt... dit le jeune homme, contrarié. _

_\- Pardon... ?_

_\- Karmi. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de suivre Capitaine Choupi dès que tu en as l'occasion. C'est dangereux. _

_\- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Ça ne te regarde pas que je sache ?_

_\- Si._

_\- Euh... Non désolée, je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, dit-elle, sur la défensive. _

_\- Karmi... poursuivit le jeune homme._

_Karmi, qui observait toujours la scène, avait déposé ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau entendre cette conversation. Elle préférait également fermer les yeux, lui évitant par la même occasion de la revoir. _

_Hiro inspira profondément puis expira, comme pour se donner du courage. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour avouer son secret à sa rivale. Impossible. _

_Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aujourd'hui. _

_\- ça me concerne... Parce que Capitaine Choupi, c'est moi, avoua-t-il._

_\- Ahahah ! C'est une blague, j'en étais sûre ! rigola Karmi._

_\- Non ! Je ne plaisante pas, je suis très sérieux. _

_\- Mais bien sûr... Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre peut-être... ?_

_\- Karmi ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu peux pas juste me croire au lieu de te moquer de moi ? Sérieusement ? insista Hiro, en colère. _

_\- Dans ce cas, prouve-le moi. Je n'y croirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu de preuve, répondit la jeune fille, le regard froncés. _

_Hiro savait très bien qu'il serait difficile de faire croire à Karmi qu'il était réellement celui qu'elle aimait. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle le croit. Pour sa propre sécurité. _

_\- Karmi... dit le jeune scientifique, sa patience commençant à atteindre ses limites. _

_\- J'y crois pas ! Tu es tellement amoureux de moi que tu vas jusqu'à mentir en te faisant passer pour Capitaine Choupi ! Décevant tout ça._

_\- Je suis pas amoureux de toi ! Impossible que je le sois, affirma-t-il, d'un ton sec. _

_Blessée, Karmi ouvrit grand les yeux. Son regard affichait désormais de la tristesse. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hiro venait de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement blessant pour la jeune fille. Il le vit et voulu rectifier ce qu'il venait de dire mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. _

_\- ça veut dire quoi... ça ? Que personne ne peut tomber amoureux de moi, c'est ça... ? dit-elle, vexée. _

_\- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit... poursuivit Hiro, désemparé. _

_\- Non... Mais ça revient à dire indirectement que je ne suis pas aimable... _

_\- Karmi..._

_\- Bref... ! Impossible que tu sois Capitaine Choupi ! J'y crois pas une seconde ! _

_Hiro n'avait plus le choix. Puisque que Karmi refusait de le croire, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution._

_\- Et bien... Puisque que tu ne me crois pas, la prochaine fois que je te croiserai sous mon autre identité, je te prouverai que sous le casque, c'est moi. _

_Et sur ces derniers mots, il fit demi-tour. Il engouffra ses mains dans ses poches et parti en direction de la porte. Une fois devant, il se stoppa et rajouta : _

_\- Karmi... Si je te dis tout ça aujourd'hui, c'est pour ta sécurité. A force de continuer à vouloir passer du temps avec Capitaine Choupi, tu risques un jour d'être une cible potentielle pour mon ennemi. De plus, les endroits où nous combattons restent dangereux. Ce n'est pas la place pour un civil. Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser mais au contraire... Pour te préserver. Pour finir, si je n'étais réellement pas Capitaine Choupi, pourquoi je me prendrais la tête à venir te voir pour parler de ta sécurité ? Ce n'est pas comme si on s'entendait bien. Tu ne trouves pas ça illogique ? Bref... Fait attention à toi. _

_Il tourna le regard une dernière fois vers la jeune fille et soudain, le regard d'Hiro laissa apparaitre de l'inquiétude._

_Karmi était vide de toutes expressions. Il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas été trop fort après réflexion... Mais il le fallait bien non ? _

_\- Karmi... ? l'appela-t-il._

_Aucune réponse. C'était comme si la jeune fille était déconnectée de la réalité. _

_Inquiet, Hiro tourna les talons une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers elle. Il déposa ses mains sur ses épaules, espérant la faire réagir._

_Ce fut efficace, elle le repoussa brusquement._

_\- Ne me touche pas... dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante._

_C'est alors que Karmi releva la tête. Elle le foudroyait du regard, littéralement. Mais... son regard était accompagné de larmes et d'une tristesse que Karmi peinait à dissimuler. Hiro le constatait bien. _

_Il eut de la peine pour elle. Loin de lui l'envie de la blessée, c'était vraiment pour son bien. Même s'il admettait que cela restait très maladroit de sa part. Mais comment pouvait-il lui annoncer ça autrement ? Elle lui aurait simplement rit au nez. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait parlé de façon directe et froide. Pour justement, la faire réagir. Pour justement, qu'elle le croit. _

_Ce que le jeune homme n'avait en revanche pas prédit, c'était la réaction de Karmi. Il avait été maladroit au point de négliger les sentiments de cette dernière. Il avait oublié à quel point sa rivale pouvait être attachée à son alter-ego. Cela avait le don de l'irriter de savoir Karmi amoureuse de lui. La plupart du temps, ça lui donnait des frissons. Mais ce n'est pas parce que lui ne voulait pas accepter cette idée là que pour Karmi, c'était la même chose. Il s'en voulut. _

_Quand il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il comprit tout de suite qu'à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, c'était la tristesse qui régnait et qu'à l'extérieur, c'était la colère. _

_Aux premiers abords, Karmi apparaissait furieuse. Mais au-delà des apparences, Karmi paraissait triste, éteinte et incroyablement seule. _

_C'est quand il comprit cela que tout l'embarras, que toute la gêne qu'il a pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant à son égard sous son identité secrète, s'envola. _

_Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. _

_Et Hiro venait de découvrir la véritable Karmi. Celle qui se sent seule. Celle qui fait semblant d'être si sûre d'elle. Celle qui refuse quiconque de l'approcher._

_Peut-être aimait-elle réellement être loin des gens ? Peut-être que cela n'était qu'une façade ? Peut-être les deux ? _

_Hiro n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour tisser des liens avec les autres malgré sa différence d'âge. Cela n'a pas toujours été facile évidemment... Mais il comprenait la solitude de Karmi. _

_Peut-être était-elle due à d'autres choses qu'il ignorait sûrement. _

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connait Karmi, il la voyait sous un autre angle. _

_\- Karmi, je... balbutia Hiro._

_\- Chut ! Tais-toi... N'en dit pas plus, souffla cette dernière, d'une voix tremblante._

_\- Je... Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. _

_Ce dernier n'avait guère envie de la laisser seule la sachant triste et en pleure mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Elle ne voulait plus le voir._

_Alors, il finit par quitter son laboratoire, la boule au ventre. Préférant la laisser tranquille et accepter la nouvelle._

_Karmi, qui jusque-là avait tout fait pour ne pas revivre cette scène, était à présent en train de pleurer. C'est alors qu'elle fut soudainement ramenée à la réalité._

* * *

Karmi se réveilla en sursaut.

Déstabilisée, elle s'enroula de ses bras et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Cette histoire la poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves. Impossible pour elle de pouvoir passer un moment sans y penser. Petit à petit, c'est la frustration qui gagna Karmi. La frustration de ne pas arriver à régler un problème qu'elle aurait déjà d'ordinaire expédié dans le passé.

Elle réfléchissait. Encore et encore, à trouver une solution. Mais il fallait bien admettre que la seule qui était évidente était celle qu'elle avait le moins envie de faire.

Cette dernière soupira.

Son attention fut soudainement interpellée par la voix de l'infirmière. A qui pouvait-elle bien parler derrière le rideau ?

Karmi ne fit aucun bruit et écouta la conversation.

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon garçon, ton amie va bien. Elle se repose encore, dit la jeune femme, rassurante.

\- Ce n'est pas... ! poursuivit Hiro, gêné.

\- Ton amie ? Oh je suis pourtant persuadé du contraire. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, non ?

\- Oui bien sûr mais...

\- Ahah, ricana l'infirmière. C'est mignon.

\- P... Pardon... ? balbutia Hiro, les joues rouges.

\- Karmi sera libre d'ici quelques heures. Tu peux retourner en classe l'esprit serein. Et merci d'avoir rapporté ses affaires.

\- De rien.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse.

\- Oh ! Attend ! Quel est ton nom que je lui dise que tu es passé ?

Il réfléchissait quelques instants. Dans ce genre de situation, cela fait toujours du bien de savoir que quelqu'un pense à nous. Il hésita puis finalement répondit :

\- Hiro Hamada.

\- D'accord, j'en prends note.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de l'infirmerie.

Karmi, qui avait entendu toute la conversation derrière le rideau, était resté abasourdie.

Ses joues étaient légèrement chaudes. Son cœur, quant à lui, avait accéléré. Elle avait même ressenti un petit pincement qui avait le don de lui réchauffait le cœur.

Le geste d'Hiro l'avait touché, émue.

Karmi ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était en train de sourire. Quand elle constata son état, elle secoua vivement la tête.

Il était inconcevable pour elle de tomber amoureuse d'Hiro. Impossible !

Mais pourtant... Elle était bien amoureuse de Capitaine Choupi ? Hiro et lui ne formait qu'un après tout. Il était donc techniquement impossible qu'elle ne soit pas amoureuse de lui.

Karmi le réalisa brusquement qu'elle sursauta et tomba du lit.

L'infirmière, surprise par le bruit, tira le rideau et découvrit la jeune fille étalée par terre.

\- Karmi ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- O... Oui ! J'ai... glissé, hihi, dit-elle, une main derrière la tête, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Beaucoup mieux, grâce à vous.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ce n'était pas grand chose !

\- Puis-je... Retourner en classe ?

\- Et bien... Si tu te sens mieux, oui. Néanmoins, si cela venait à recommencer, revient me voir immédiatement, ça évitera un nouveau malaise.

\- Bien.

\- J'oublié, il y a un certain Hiro Hamada qui est venu ramener tes affaires. Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il est parti, il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour que tu puisses le rattraper.

\- D'accord, merci madame.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Karmi rassembla ses affaires et quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

**12h30 - Couloir de l'Institut**

Hiro était en route pour aller au réfectoire, tout en scrutant les nouvelles sur son téléphone. Il avait l'air ailleurs et ne regardait pas du tout droit devant lui. La porte du réfectoire était à présent à cinquante centimètres de lui, puis quarante, puis trente, jusqu'à qu'il n'y en ait plus.

\- Aie... ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Hiro se frotta le bout du nez et vérifia rapidement d'un rapide coup d'œil que personne ne l'avait vu se prendre une porte en pleine face.

\- Ouf... souffla-t-il, plus serein.

Il s'apprêta à entrer quand il entendit derrière lui des pas. Intrigué, il se retourna et vit Karmi.

Surpris et ne s'attendant pas à la revoir sur pied si vite, Hiro ne broncha pas.

\- Allô la terre... ? commença la jeune fille. La terre appelle Hiro Hamada !

\- Kar... Karmi... ! Tu... Tu vas mieux ? répondit-il, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

La concernée ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

\- ça va. Merci d'avoir rapporté mes affaires, c'est gentil.

Les joues d'Hiro devinrent rouge.

\- C'est... C'est normal, répondit-il simplement. Tu... veux manger avec nous ?

Karmi ne manqua pas de remarquer le rose qui apparut sur les joues de son rival. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire ricaner.

\- Ahah... Non merci. Je préfère rentrer chez moi. J'ai eu l'autorisation de pouvoir quitter les lieux plus tôt aujourd'hui. Madame Granville s'inquiétait... Je suis partie la voir dans son bureau il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Il fallait que je la remercie pour sa bienveillance.

\- Oh... Ok ! Repose-toi bien alors.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Hiro jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, essayant au maximum de ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Karmi, quant à elle, avait déposé son regard sur le sol, un peu mal à l'aise par ce silence beaucoup trop long à son goût. Elle hésita quelques instants puis le brisa.

\- Hiro... poursuivit-elle.

\- Ou... Oui ?

\- Je... Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps.

Le malaise du jeune homme avait soudainement disparu quand il comprit de quoi la jeune fille parlait. Il avait repris son air sérieux et écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Aucun souci Karmi. dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. C'était rare de les voir ainsi.

\- Bon... Sur ceux, à la prochaine ! dit Karmi.

Cette dernière tourna les talons. Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparut du champ de vision de Hiro.

\- A plus tard, Karmi... souffla-t-il.

A ce moment précis, Hiro ressentit un pincement. Celui qui vous réchauffe le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que cela pouvait représenter mais... C'était si doux et agréable. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il finit par secouer la tête de droite à gauche avant d'entrer dans le réfectoire.

Ce qu'Hiro ignorait à ce moment-là, c'était que son cœur avait décidé pour la première fois de voir les choses sous un nouvel angle.

* * *

J'avoue, la fin est un peu too much xD

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Positif comme négatif, tant que cela reste constructif.

A bientôt peut-être ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Le chapitre deux est enfin là !

J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclamer **: Big Hero 6 ne m'appartient pas. Son univers ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Disney.

* * *

_**Apprendre à s'aimer**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **: **De l'acceptation à la compassion**

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Malgré les avertissements d'Hiro concernant sa présence sur les lieux de combats des Nouveaux Héros, Karmi n'avait pas réussi à résister et c'était rendu sur place pour assister au combat dès lors où le nom de l'endroit avait été révélé aux informations.

Malgré le danger et les risques qu'elle encourait, la jeune fille avait besoin de constater de ses propres yeux qu'Hiro lui avait menti et qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

Mais en réalité, Karmi doutait.

Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'il arrive, la vérité était celle qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Elle n'avait rien dit sur le moment lors de sa conversation avec Hiro mais elle était d'accord sur le fait qu'il aurait été étrange que le jeune homme lui avoue une telle révélation s'il n'était pas réellement Capitaine Choupi. A part pour se moquer d'elle, à quoi cela aurait-il pu servir ? De plus, leur relation a toujours était comme chien et chat et Karmi savait très bien que ce dernier n'était pas amoureux d'elle. La plupart du temps, elle lui disait cela pour l'énerver.

Alors... Elle avait décidé de se rendre sur place pour s'assurer qu'Hiro soit belle et bien son bien-aimé. Après tout, il lui avait bien dit que la prochaine fois qu'il l'a croiserait sous son masque, il lui prouverait qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Karmi voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Une fois arrivé sur le lieu du combat, Karmi prit soin de se mettre en sécurité. Elle ne voulait absolument pas gêner les Nouveaux Héros pendant leur combat.

Elle les observa attaquer, parer et esquiver les attaques de leurs ennemis avec essence.

Leurs mouvements étaient si coordonnés et naturels que les yeux de Karmi brillaient d'émerveillement. Elle avait beau les avoir vu combattre à plusieurs reprises, cela l'a faisait toujours autant rêver. C'est ce qui d'ailleurs l'avait poussé à créer une fanfiction sur ses héros préférés.

Elle nourrissait le désir de faire partie de leur groupe depuis le moment où elle les a vus rentrer en action. Elle les trouvait si cool.

Malheureusement, ce rêve ne pouvant devenir réalité, Karmi avait donc décidé de le rendre réel à travers l'écriture. D'une certaine façon, cela prenait vie d'une autre façon.

Son attention était particulièrement centrée sur le leader du groupe. Ses mouvements, sa façon de se battre, son air déterminé qu'il arborait à chaque combat... Comment n'avait-elle pas pu faire le lien ?

De plus, ils étaient six. Tous équipés d'un équipement technologique avancé. Les amis de son cher rival étaient tout comme lui passionnés par la science et la technologie. Il y avait beaucoup trop de coïncidences pour ne pas admettre que ce qu'Hiro lui avait avoué ne pouvait être que la stricte vérité.

Karmi était perdue. Est-ce que ses sentiments étaient bien réels ? Était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un personnage fictif ou bien de la personne réelle qui se cachait derrière sa seconde identité ?

Elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien d'Hiro et pourtant, c'était bien de lui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Même si Capitaine Choupi n'était qu'un masque pour protéger son identité civil, les actions réalisées par ce dernier étaient belle et bien celles d'Hiro. Avec ou sans masque.

Karmi le réalisa soudainement. Comme si c'était l'évidence même. Voir Hiro se battre ce soir lui aura au moins permise d'y voir plus clair à l'intérieur de son cœur. Ce n'était pas facile à accepter d'ailleurs...

Car pour Karmi, Hiro avait d'abord était un rival. Oublier toute sa rivalité avec ce dernier et toutes les émotions négatives qu'il lui avait fait ressentir depuis son arrivé était difficile à effacer étant donné qu'elle l'avait toujours méprisé. Voir ses sentiments évoluer d'une façon différente et aussi rapidement envers ce dernier avait le don de la déstabiliser.

Si bien que la jeune fille se remettait parfois en question. Se demandant si elle n'avait pas été trop injuste envers lui.

Karmi secoua vivement la tête. Ressasser le passé ne servait à rien. Le passé étant passé. La seule chose que cela pouvait lui apporter était de se rendre compte qu'Hiro était quelqu'un de gentil et qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Toujours caché derrière le mur de l'immeuble, l'adolescente hésita quelques instants. Fallait-il qu'elle se montre ? Ou fallait-il partir ? Maintenant qu'elle avait conscience des choses, cela ne servait plus à rien qu'Hiro lui prouve son identité ? Karmi se donna une claque mentale. Elle en avait marre de constamment douter dernièrement...

Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de décider. Ce dernier l'avait déjà remarqué.

* * *

Une fois le combat fini, Hiro salua ses amis et se retourna vers Baymax, lui demandant de l'attendre quelques minutes. Ce dernier acquiesça.

Le jeune héros s'éloigna du robot médecin et se dirigea vers Karmi. Cette dernière, voyant ce dernier l'approcher, commença à angoisser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil un peu partout autour d'elle, n'osant pas trop poser le regard sur Hiro. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses bras et fini par fixer le sol, décontenancée. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ?

Hiro ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Il ne le montrait pas spécialement mais il était aussi tendu que la jeune fille. Il avait peur de la brusquer, de la blesser d'avantage ou pire, qu'elle s'évanouisse de nouveau.

Le cœur de Karmi avait accéléré. Plus le nombre de pas entre elle et Hiro réduisait, plus elle sentait monter en elle une vague de stress qu'elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à gérer. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, son angoisse commençait à prendre le dessus.

Arrivé devant cette dernière, Hiro se frotta l'arrière du casque, un peu gêné. Le silence régné toujours entre les deux adolescents. Mais le jeune héro se reprit vite en main, le silence ayant duré bien trop longtemps à son goût.

\- Karmi, je… Balbutia-t-il.

Quand la jeune fille osa enfin jeter un regard au jeune homme, elle se détendit quelque peu quand elle comprit que pour lui aussi, ce n'était pas facile. Elle se sentait moins seule de savoir que tout comme elle, Hiro partageait son angoisse.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, j'ai juste peur d'être maladroit et…

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire non plus... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. Avoua-t-elle.

Le regard de la jeune fille laissait désormais apparaitre de la tristesse. Ce qui fit de la peine à Hiro quand celui-ci le constata.

\- J'avais dans l'idée... de venir pour que tu me prouves qu'il s'agissait bien de toi mais…

\- Mais... ? Souffla Hiro, inquiet.

\- Mais ça ne sert plus à rien. En regardant ce combat, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu as dit la vérité.

\- J'imagine que... tu dois être déçue... ? Dit-il, triste.

\- Déçue... ? Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup trop de chose se bousculent dans mes pensées que... Je ne sais même plus…

Hiro regardait la jeune fille avec compassion. Il ne savait pas réellement ce que Karmi pouvait ressentir mais il pouvait se l'imaginer. Ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était de la rendre triste et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant. De plus, même s'il essayait de la réconforter, cela lui ferait certainement plus de mal que de bien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Hiro se disait. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait tenter de lui parler ou bien juste écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Il y a une chose dont je pense être sûr. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- En te voyant combattre, j'ai comme réalisé…

Karmi se stoppa. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre la conversation.

\- Que je ne pouvais pas aimer un personnage fictif.

\- Euh... C'est à dire ? Dit Hiro, un sourcil levé.

\- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Karmi, c'est que toutes les actions, toutes les paroles, tout ce que tu as décidé de faire pour protéger cette ville et les personnes qui y vivent, était belle et bien de ton propre chef. Ce qui veut donc dire que malgré le fait que Capitaine Choupi protégeait ton identité, c'était tout de même toi derrière lui.

Comprenant où la jeune fille voulait en venir, les yeux d'Hiro s'agrandirent.

\- Maintenant que c'est dit, je vais te laisser. Je... J'ai besoin de prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Sur ces derniers mots, Karmi salua ce dernier et tourna les talons. Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Ce dernier était resté debout, immobile, en plein milieu du trottoir, à fixer le sol dans le vide depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. C'est Baymax qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Hiro ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hein... ? Ah... Euh... Baymax... ! Oui...Euh... Non... Enfin, je n'en sais rien… Dit-il, contrarié.

\- Voulez-vous en parler ?

\- Non. Rentrons Baymax.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Oui.

Et sans laisser le temps à Baymax de répondre, Hiro grimpa sur son dos où il clippa ses pieds et ses mains sur les aimants de l'armure du robot à qui il ordonna de décoller en direction de sa maison.

* * *

**23h45** **\- Chambre d'Hiro**

L'adolescent soupira. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé par sa soirée. Baymax, qui était posé sur son socle pour recharger sa batterie, observa son ami et l'étudia.

\- Hiro, vous avez l'air en colère.

\- Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Répondit-il.

Ce dernier avait fermés les yeux. Il avait déposé ses bras le long de son corps et tendu ses jambes. Il essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit en essayant de se détendre mais il n'y parvenait pas. Tout comme Karmi, beaucoup de trop choses se bousculaient dans ses pensées.

\- Est-ce ce que vous a dit Karmi qui vous contrarie ? Demanda Baymax.

Hiro déposa son coude gauche sur ses yeux. Il sera le poing.

\- Oui... Je sais plus ce que je dois faire. Avoua-t-il.

\- Agissez comme d'habitude avec Karmi. Proposa le robot.

\- Si seulement je pouvais... ! Elle est amoureuse de moi, impossible de faire comme si de rien n'était ! Dit Hiro, se relevant d'un coup.

\- Pourtant Karmi n'était-elle pas déjà amoureuse de vous avant de savoir votre identité ?

\- Si mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Elle sait que c'est moi désormais et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse de moi tout à l'heure. Avant, c'était Capitaine Choupi qu'elle aimait !

\- Cela ne revient-il pas au même ? Dit Baymax, cherchant à le faire comprendre à Hiro.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Avant, elle aimait seulement mon alter-égo et maintenant, elle m'aime moi !

\- Hiro, votre alter-ego et vous-même êtes la même personne. Karmi ne peut donc avoir aimé qu'une seule personne depuis le début. En avez-vous conscience ?

\- Oui mais... Je ne veux pas… Dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- La vérité ne serait pas plutôt que vous refusez d'admettre éprouver de l'affection pour Karmi ?

\- Quoi... ?! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Votre pouls est actuellement élevé et votre température corporelle a augmentée.

\- Cela ne prouve rien ! Dit Hiro, irrité.

\- Hiro, le sujet vous contrarie. Si vous n'éprouvez rien pour Karmi, pourquoi être en colère ?

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Baymax ! Le jour où je penserais à Karmi de cette façon, je m'en rendrais compte tout de même.

\- Peut-être ne vous en êtes vous pas rendu compte ?

Le visage d'Hiro se détendit. Il fixa Baymax d'un regard perdu. Si ce dernier insistait sur le sujet, c'est qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Il le savait bien.

Le jeune héro décroisa les bras et s'approcha du robot. Il posa son visage contre le ventre de Baymax et souffla.

\- Donc si je comprends bien... Pour toi, je suis amoureux d'elle ? Demanda-t-il, déprimé.

\- Oui. Si vous étiez indifférent, vous ne réagirez pas de cette façon.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais Baymax avait raison. Si Hiro n'aimait vraiment pas Karmi, il ne serait pas contrarié. Il ne passerait pas de la colère à la tristesse. S'il était vraiment indifférent, il ne ferait simplement pas attention à la jeune fille.

De plus, avec le temps, l'adolescent avait appris à aimer la rivalité qu'il entretenait avec elle. Cela était devenu plus qu'une simple envie de prouver à l'autre qui est le meilleur. Hiro avait beau au début ne pas apprécier Karmi, même si en soit, il n'avait jamais rien eu contre elle, il savait bien que la situation avait évoluée.

Ce qui l'énervait au début, c'était la façon énervante que Karmi avait à toujours vouloir se montrer meilleure que lui. Maintenant, il était triste de la rendre triste. Il s'inquiétait également pour elle. Il a même ressentit une vague d'émotion forte lorsqu'elle est venu le remercier pour lui avoir ramené ses affaires. Des émotions qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir à son égard.

\- Je... Tout ça m'épuise… Souffla Hiro.

\- Il est normal que cela vous épuise. Vous rencontrez de nouvelles émotions. Des émotions fortes. Cela agit sur votre moral. Ce qui provoque de la fatigue. Poursuivit Baymax.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison... Mais... Suis-je vraiment amoureux... ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Dit-il, dépité.

\- A le concevoir. Rectifia Baymax.

\- Tu m'aides pas là tu sais... Bon, on en reparlera plus tard. Quand j'y verrai plus clair. Dit l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés.

Et sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son lit, prêt à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

\- Bonne nuit Baymax.

\- Bonne nuit, Hiro.

* * *

**07h22 - Chez Karmi**

Cela faisait à présent une bonne demi-heure que Karmi fixait son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se demandait si se détacher les cheveux était une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir ainsi et c'était largement moins pratique que de les avoir attachés.

Mais la jeune fille avait envie de changement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais changer de tête lui faisait du bien. Après tout, cela faisait du bien un peu de changement par moment.

Aujourd'hui, Karmi avait décidé de se rendre au Lucky Cat Café. Elle avait décidé tardivement hier soir de s'y rendre.

Grâce à Honey Lemon, qu'elle avait croisée hier dans les couloirs de l'institut, elle savait désormais où Hiro habitait. Elle lui avait posait la question, ce qui avait intrigué la jeune femme dans un premier temps mais Karmi avait sorti l'excuse qu'elle devait lui parler de quelque chose d'important en rapport avec la science.

Mais en réalité, elle avait une toute autre idée derrière la tête.

Elle ne savait pas comment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais grâce à la conversation d'hier soir, Karmi se sentait enfin prête à discuter avec Hiro. Elle préférait le faire dans un endroit sûr, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Quoi de mieux que de se rendre chez la personne concernée pour le faire ?

Une fois prête, elle prit son sac bandoulière, qu'elle déposa sur son épaule droite et sorti de chez elle.

Karmi se sentait déterminée. Elle avait l'envie d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. En revanche, elle n'était pas sûre de l'issue que cela aurait.

Cela se passerait-il bien ? Ou cela se passerait-il mal ? Elle n'en savait rien. La boule de stress qu'elle ressentait à l'estomac lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'imprévisible et cela l'angoissait.

* * *

**14h47 - Lucky Cat Café**

Arrivée devant le café, Karmi se stoppa à quelques mètres de ce dernier et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Elle avait noté l'adresse sur le bloc note de son portable. Elle reprit sa marche, s'avança vers un passage pour piéton, regarda à droite et à gauche si elle pouvait s'engager et traversa en direction du café.

Une fois devant, elle tourna la tête à gauche et vit sur le mur la plaque avec le nom de l'adresse inscrite dessus. Aucun doute possible, elle était bien au bon endroit. Elle rangea son téléphone à l'intérieur de son sac.

Tendu à l'idée de rentrer à l'intérieur du café, Karmi inspira et expira lentement. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, tendant la main vers la poignée de la porte. Elle rentra.

Il y avait pas mal de monde. Karmi observa les lieux quelques secondes.

La déco était sympa et le café avait l'air agréable. Une bonne ambiance se dégageait du lieu. Ce qui donna le sourire à la jeune fille.

Mais elle le perdit vite quand elle vit Hiro discuter avec une jeune fille.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns, la peau mate et elle était de taille moyenne. Elle était habillée d'une veste noire, d'un tee-shirt à rayures blanches et vertes, d'un jean bleu et des baskets.

Karmi ne l'avait jamais vu mais au vu de la façon dont rigolaient Hiro et cette fille, ils avaient l'air de se connaitre.

Ce qui fit grimacer l'adolescente. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais voir ce dernier accorder de l'attention à une autre fille avait le don de la mettre en colère. Une colère intérieure mais une colère tout de même. Karmi avait encore du mal à accepter ses sentiments naissant pour Hiro. Elle qui pensait ne jamais l'aimer. Elle ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter devant ces derniers. Elle choisit finalement l'option "ne rien laisser paraitre". Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Elle s'approcha lentement de la table où se trouvaient Hiro et Megan, la main crispée sur la bretelle de son sac. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'Hiro vit la jeune fille.

\- Oh... Karmi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il, surpris par sa visite.

\- Eh bien... J'avais dans l'idée de venir te voir pour que l'on discute de ce que tu sais mais après réflexion… Poursuivit-elle, agacée.

\- Oh... Euh... Eh bien, je suis un peu occupé aujourd'hui mais si tu veux un peu plus tard dans la journée, on po…

Il fut stoppé par cette dernière.

\- Non, laisse tomber. On parlera un autre jour. Ne change pas tes projets pour moi, je... Je vais rentrer. Dit-elle, froide.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons et sortie du café.

\- Karmi... ! Cria Hiro, abasourdi.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Megan, un sourcil relevé.

\- Une... amie ?

\- Une amie ? Vraiment ? Elle n'avait pas l'air très chaleureuse.

\- C'est compliqué… Souffla-t-il.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent soudainement. Vite, il lui fallait trouver une excuse rapidement pour éviter de devoir tout raconter à la jeune fille.

\- Non, pas la peine ! Ne t'en fait pas, je peux régler ça tout seul. Dit Hiro, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça m'a plutôt l'air d'être le contraire mais d'accord, je respect ta décision. Dit l'adolescente.

\- Merci Megan.

\- Pas de quoi ! Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, je suis là.

Le jeune homme s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise et fit de nouveau face à son amie. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, Hiro étant encore un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Baymax, qui aidait tante Cassie à servir les clients, avait assisté à toute la scène. Il en avait profité pour scanner Karmi pendant son altercation avec l'adolescent. Il déposa sur le comptoir le plateau qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, prenant soin de ne rien faire tomber. Il tourna les talons en direction de la sortie du café mais fut stoppé par Hiro, qu'il lui demanda où il comptait aller.

\- L'état psychologique de Karmi est instable. Dit le robot médecin. Je vais la soigner.

\- Non ! Baymax ! Laisse-la tranquille !

\- Mon devoir en tant qu'assistant personnelle est d'aider les autres à se sentir bien. Je ne peux accéder à votre requête.

\- Laisse-le faire Hiro ! Je ne pense pas que cela soit une mauvaise idée ! Avoua Megan, optimiste.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas Megan ! Je sais que Baymax veut bien faire mais... J'ai peur que ça contrarie d'avantage Karmi.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as tellement peur de la froisser que tu préfères refuser toute aide extérieur. Allez, laisse-le faire ! Il pourra peut-être t'aider à avancer !

\- Hiro, poursuivit le robot. Le moral de votre amie est au plus bas. Elle a besoin de soutient.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Baymax tourna les talons et continua sa route vers la sortie du café. Il prit de sa main droite la poignée de la porte, la tira et la franchi.

\- Baymax... !

Hiro jeta un regard furtif à son amie Megan avant de le reposer sur le robot médecin qui s'éloigna de secondes en secondes de chez lui. La jeune fille compris la détresse de son ami. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit pour lui offrir un sourire.

\- Vas-y ! On poursuivra notre conversation une prochaine fois.

\- Désolé Megan et merci ! S'exclama ce dernier, se dirigeant en courant vers la sortie.

* * *

**15h01 - San Fransokyo**

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que Karmi marchait sans but précis. Elle se sentait si mal après ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se sentait si vulnérable ces derniers temps...

La jeune fille s'en voulait. Sa réaction était disproportionnée. Si ça se trouve, cette fille n'était qu'une simple amie pour Hiro et peut-être que cette dernière n'était pas intéressait par ce dernier.

Seulement, il était difficile pour Karmi de faire le deuil de l'amour qu'elle avait pour Capitaine Choupi, d'accepter ses sentiments pour Hiro, d'accepter qu'il ne l'aimerait probablement jamais et d'accepter vouloir que ses sentiments soient réciproques ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Cette dernière avait encore du mal à concevoir vouloir qu'il l'aime. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela puisse être possible que ce désir ait vu le jour en elle.

A l'intérieur du cœur de la jeune fille, une tornade faisait rage. Comment pouvait-elle y voir clair ?

Tout cela avait le don de déprimer Karmi. Pour passer à autre chose, il lui fallait oublier Hiro. Pour oublier ce dernier, il lui fallait ne plus le voir. Pour oublier celui qui lui avait volé son cœur pour brutalement le briser par la suite, elle ne devait plus entendre parler des Nouveaux Héros. C'était extrême mais c'était une façon pour la jeune fille de l'aider à faire son deuil.

Peut-être faisait-elle des conclusions hâtives trop rapidement, elle en avait conscience mais elle avait vraiment du mal à envisager que la situation puisse évoluer d'une façon différente de celle qu'elle s'imaginait.

Karmi en avait simplement marre de souffrir pour rien. Était-ce ça, l'amour ? Souffrir tous les jours en espérant que celui que vous aimez vous aime ? Pourquoi cela était-il si compliqué ?

Voir le jeune homme avec cette fille avait fait réaliser brusquement à Karmi que si elle ne se décidait pas rapidement ce qu'elle souhaitait faire dans un futur proche, une autre fille prendrait la place qu'elle espérait un jour pouvoir combler dans le cœur d'Hiro.

A cette pensée, tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour la jeune fille. Il lui fallait impérativement prendre du recul et ne plus laisser ses émotions et ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Dans un premier temps, il lui fallait discuter avec Hiro, pour commencer. Dans un deuxième temps, il lui fallait arrêter d'espérer qu'une illusion devienne réalité. Dans un troisième temps, il lui faudrait accepter que les choses ne puissent pas toujours évoluer dans le sens qu'elle voudrait.

Cette dernière souffla. Elle sortit de son sac son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Il était déjà si tard...

Karmi regarda les horaires du métro. Elle avait décidé de rentrer chez elle, n'ayant plus rien à faire dehors pour aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille était tellement concentrée sur son portable qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder devant elle. Elle percuta quelqu'un, si bien que son téléphone lui glissa des mains avant de brutalement tomber au sol. L'écran de ce dernier se brisa. Quant à cette dernière, elle tomba brusquement sur les fesses, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix, quel est votre degrés de souffrance ? Demanda Baymax.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Karmi réalisa soudainement de qui il s'agissait. Contrariée, cette dernière répondit froidement :

\- Sept ! Bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où est-ce que tu vas... ?! Dit-elle, se frottant les reins.

\- C'est toi qui n'a pas regardé où tu allais. Rectifia une voix masculine.

\- Que…

Derrière le robot médecin se cachait Hiro, qui osait enfin se montrer. Ne s'attendant pas à le voir ici, Karmi ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, fâchée, les sourcils froncés et ne répondit rien.

Hiro s'approcha de la jeune fille, lui tendant sa main droite afin de l'aider à se relever. Sauf que la concernée l'ignora et se releva toute seule. Elle lui tourna le dos, ne voulant pas lui faire face. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir son désarroi.

\- Votre moral est instable. Pour votre bien, je vous suggère le soutient de vos proches et le contact physique. Conseilla Baymax.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Dit sèchement Karmi, les bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi tu es si en colère... ?

\- Pourquoi... ? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même. De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance.

\- C'est faux ! Ça a de l'importance pour moi… Souffla-t-il, peiné.

Karmi décida enfin à se retourner en direction de l'adolescent et de son ami robot. Son expression se détendit et son regard se fit plus doux. Touché par l'attention d'Hiro, cette dernière lui répondit d'une voix douce :

\- Vraiment... ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu es parti aussi vite que tu es arrivé tout à l'heure. Et... Baymax non plus apparemment.

\- C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'abord ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil relevé.

\- Il t'a suivi pour te soigner.

\- Décidément, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de scanner tout le monde…

\- C'est un robot médecin, ne l'oublie pas. Rappela-t-il. Si tu vas mal, il fera son possible pour t'aider.

Un moment de silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par Hiro dont les questions sans réponses lui faisaient tourner la tête.

\- Karmi je... Je te demande pardon.

\- Que... Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Questionna-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Parce que... On... On pourrait discuter de tout ça dans un endroit plus... tranquille ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche. Effectivement, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour discuter de choses aussi sérieuses ici. Elle hésita quelques instants, toujours le regard rivé sur Hiro puis fini par accepter, à contre cœur.

\- Ok. Par contre... Tu me dois un téléphone. Dit-elle, ramassant le sien brisé en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Ah... Aucun souci ! Je peux te le réparer.

\- Vraiment... ? Pratique dit moi tes connaissances en technologie, tu dois faire des économies le génie. Dit-t-elle, taquine.

\- Euh... ça dépend ce que je décide de fabriquer à vrai dire mais... Vu sous cet angle, on va dire que oui ahah.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent mutuellement. Baymax, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait rien dit, ajouta :

\- Le métro va partir sans nous. Dit-il, montrant le train du doigt.

\- Aaaaah... ! Dépêchons-nous !

Ils coururent en direction des portes du wagon et rentrèrent dedans avant que celle-ci ne se referment.

* * *

Aucunes phrases ne sortirent de la bouche des deux jeunes adolescents tout le long du trajet. Une sorte de malaise régné entre ces derniers. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Si bien que le trajet leur paraissait interminable.

Bien trop gêné à l'idée de croiser le regard de la jeune fille, Hiro avait décidé de regarder le décor qui défilé par la fenêtre du wagon.

Il y avait une vue imprenable sur les buildings de la ville. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir le port de San Fransokyo, parsemait de différents bateaux. La nuit commencée à tomber, les lumières des différentes habitations de la ville commencèrent à s'allumer. Quel que soit l'angle de vu où l'on pouvait observer la métropole, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Hiro se perdit quelques instants à travers la contemplation des différentes lumières chatoyantes de cette dernière.

Remarquant son air rêveur, le regard de Karmi se posa sur le jeune homme. Son regard était rempli d'émerveillement et un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Elle le vit fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par les mouvements du métro. Ce spectacle réchauffa son cœur. Un sourire apparut à son tour sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est beau, hein ? Dit-elle, d'une voix douce.

Surpris, Hiro ouvrit les yeux pour déposer son regard sur Karmi.

\- C'est vrai. San Fransokyo est si belle ! Mais je la préfère de nuit, toutes ces lumières la font d'avantage briller.

\- Ça se voit… que tu aimes cette ville. Ton regard brille.

Le jeune héro fixa quelques instants l'adolescente. Il lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Bien sûr que j'aime cette ville ! Je suis né ici et j'ai toujours vécu à San Fransokyo. Mes plus beaux souvenirs sont ancrés dans cette ville.

Karmi se leva du siège sur lequel elle était assise pour s'approcher d'Hiro afin de pouvoir lui chuchoter discrètement près de son oreille :

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tiens tant à protéger cette ville. Ton amour pour elle est si fort.

Touché à l'entente de ces mots, Hiro plongea son regard dans celui de Karmi. Ils se regardèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans échanger un mot. Karmi était comme captivée par ce qu'elle arrivait à décerner dans le regard de ce dernier que c'était comme si l'envie de le fuir n'avait jamais existé. Dans le regard d'Hiro, elle arrivait à voir toute l'affection qu'il ressentait vis à vis de sa ville natale. Karmi trouvait cela beau et touchant.

Hiro, quant à lui, était attiré par le regard émerveillé de la jeune fille. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Bien sûr, le concerné connaissait déjà la réponse mais... voir cette dernière le dévorait du regard avait le don de l'attirer. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais à cet instant précis, la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de se perdre dans le regard de Karmi.

C'est comme si... Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait lu en lui. Ce pourquoi il se bat. Ce qu'il ressent envers les habitants et la ville. Personne jusqu'à présent n'avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Cela n'était pas étonnant étant donné que le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à se confier. Cependant, Karmi avait réussi à le comprendre simplement à travers son regard...

\- Votre rythme cardiaque a augmenté. Dit Baymax.

Les deux adolescents furent brusquement sortis de leurs rêveries par la voix du robot médecin. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Ils se reprirent rapidement en main.

\- On descend au prochain arrêt. Dit Hiro, essayant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Ok… Souffla Karmi, perturbée.

* * *

**16h37 - Chambre d'Hiro**

\- Voilà ma chambre. Fait comme chez toi, je t'en prie.

A peine entré dans sa chambre, Hiro enleva ses chaussures et s'installa confortablement sur le siège situé devant son bureau sur lequel se trouvait son ordinateur. Il bougea la sourit et navigua rapidement sur quelques sites dont il avait l'habitude de visiter.

Baymax, quant à lui, se positionna sur son chargeur afin de recharger ses batteries. Il se regonfla dès le moment où ses pieds étaient rentrés en contact avec le socle rouge.

Karmi, elle, n'osait pas bouger de là où elle était. Déjà, parce qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et puis le simple fait de savoir qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'Hiro l'angoissait. C'était donc ici qu'il vivait. C'était donc ici que Capitaine Choupi habitait. Cette dernière balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua qu'elle était en désordre. Il y avait des chaussettes un peu partout, un tee-shirt en boule sur l'aquarium qui ce situé près du lit du jeune homme, des papiers, une pile de livres et tout un tas de matériaux de construction, certainement ceux utilisés par le jeune scientifique lors de ces différentes fabrications.

Rien de bien extraordinaire jusqu'à présent, pensait Karmi. C'était une chambre d'ado tout à fait normal. Néanmoins... La deuxième partie de la chambre d'Hiro attira son attention. Intriguée, la jeune fille décida de pénétrer un peu plus loin dans la pièce afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vu. Elle remarqua que cette dernière était parfaitement en ordre. Tout était rangé correctement et quand elle vit le deuxième lit, Karmi compris à qui il appartenait. Elle ne préférait rien dire, de peur de raviver de douloureux souvenirs.

Le silence avait pris possession des lieux. Hiro continuait de pianoter sur son clavier, Karmi n'avait pas bougée du milieu de la pièce et Baymax observait les deux adolescents sans dire un mot. L'ambiance était lourde.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Baymax, qui était situé juste à côté elle. Ce dernier l'a regarda. Son regard était perdu et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le robot médecin pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre ce que Karmi essayait de lui dire. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'Hiro brisa le silence, retournant son siège vers le milieu de la pièce.

\- Désolé, j'avais quelques petits trucs à faire rapidement. Tu... ne veux pas t'assoir ? Dit-il, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Non merci, je suis bien debout.

Il se leva pour s'assoir sur son lit, estimant que c'était plus confortable que sa chaise de bureau. Il s'assit en tailleur et déposa son regard sur Karmi. Elle était tendue, il le sentait bien. Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle puisse se sentir plus à l'aise ? Il devait arriver à la détendre sinon la conversation risquait d'être beaucoup plus compliquée.

\- Bon... Karmi... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te mettre à l'aise... Aussi je pense qu'aller droit au but sera mieux plutôt que de continuer à tourner autour du pot... Commença Hiro, gêné.

Baymax tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je ne vois aucun pot dans la pièce et je ne vous vois pas tourner autour de ce dernier.

\- Ah... Non Baymax, c'est juste une expression.

\- Tu dois souvent rigoler avec lui, non ? Ricana Karmi, amusée.

\- Oh tu n'imagines pas ! Mais c'est pour ça que l'on aime Baymax. Dit-il, taquin.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. Cela faisait un bien fou ! Ils avaient vraiment besoin de décompresser. Karmi profita de ce moment pour sortir son téléphone de son sac, se rappelant qu'il était toujours brisé.

\- Tu crois pouvoir... le remettre en état ? Demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

\- Fait voir.

Hiro observait quelques instants les dégâts que le portable avait reçus. Il était pas mal amoché mais il n'était pas impossible de pouvoir le réparer. Après tout, le jeune scientifique avait réparé bien plus dur et construit des machines bien plus compliquées et sophistiquées. Ce n'était pas un portable brisé qu'il l'empêcherait de mener à bien sa mission. Puis, c'était à cause de Baymax qu'il était brisé désormais... Il devait réparer son erreur.

Il appuya sur la touche droite du téléphone. Ce dernier fonctionnait encore. Il avait seulement l'écran de brisé. Quand Hiro vit l'écran s'allumer, il constata le fond d'écran de l'appareil. C'était lui. Enfin, Capitaine Choupi. Une des nombreuses photos qu'avait dû prendre Karmi quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue de ce dernier. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi son alter-égo était si important pour la jeune fille. Mais malgré cela, Hiro commençait à accepter l'idée. Une question lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Tu... Tu l'aimes tant que ça, mon alter-égo ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

Prise au dépourvu par la question de ce dernier, la jeune fille se crispa. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait dire mais à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter pour une question aussi simple que celle-ci. Alors, elle répondit simplement :

\- Oui.

\- Pardon, ma question parait bête puisque que je connais la réponse mais... J'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter l'idée que tu puisses m'aimer. Maintenant... Je pense que je commence à m'y faire. Je veux dire... Cela ne me dérange plus autant qu'avant. J'aimerai... comprendre ? Comprendre ce qui te plait tant chez lui, enfin chez moi techniquement... poursuivit-il, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Bref ! Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

Le regard des deux adolescents se croisèrent. Celui d'Hiro laissait apparaitre son incompréhension face aux sentiments que la jeune fille nourrissait pour lui et celui de Karmi laissait paraitre une certaine tristesse. La tristesse qu'il décernait ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Karmi était une personne qui souffrait. Il l'avait bien constaté au fil des mois.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours pensé... que lui et moi ont pouvaient se comprendre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ai toujours trouvé Capitaine Choupi charismatique. Pour quelqu'un de son âge, je l'ai trouvé mature. Mettre sa vie en danger aussi jeune m'a toujours impressionné. A travers toi, j'ai compris que je ne me mettais pas assez en danger pour un jour arriver à vivre une vie meilleure. Capitaine Choupi a toujours pris des risques. Lui et ses coéquipiers. J'ai toujours trouvé ça cool et aussi dangereux. En fait, je crois... qu'à travers toi, j'ai vu tout ce que je voulais devenir un jour. Mais... Comme je n'y parvenais pas, je me suis réfugiais dans ma fiction pour rendre tout ça réalité. C'était un moyen pour moi d'extérioriser tout ce que je n'arrive pas à montrer et aussi de réaliser un désir qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité. Celui de pouvoir rejoindre votre groupe un jour. Je savais que c'était complètement impossible que cela arrive alors l'écriture était ma seule option pour que l'imaginaire puisse prendre vie.

Touché, le regard d'Hiro se détendit. Il était attristé par les révélations que la jeune fille était en train de lui faire. Il avait toujours pensé jusqu'à présent que Karmi avait simplement eu le béguin pour son alter-égo et que cela lui passerait certainement un jour. Mais à chacune de ses phrases, il réalisait à quel point il était bien plus important qu'il le pensait.

\- Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus je m'attachais à ta seconde identité. Il était pour moi un exemple. Celui que je ne voulais pas décevoir, celui que j'aurais aimé qu'un jour puisse voir la personne que je serais devenue. C'est un peu stupide, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas comme si Capitaine Choupi me connaissait... Bon, finalement il s'avère que si du coup ahah ! Mais si je n'avais jamais su je veux dire... Au final, je pense que ce désir de faire partie de votre groupe est né pour la simple et bonne raison que...

Karmi fit une pause. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les retient du mieux qu'elle put. Sa voix commençait à trembler.

\- Je me sens en réalité très... seule. Je ne le montre simplement à personne pour éviter d'être de nouveau blessé. J'ai rejeté tout contact extérieur parce que ça faisait bien trop mal. Les moqueries, les regards étranges, les regards curieux... L'isolement dû au fait de ne pas "rentrer" dans les codes... Bref. Je pense que tu dois comprendre de quoi je parle, l'ayant certainement vécu comme moi. C'est la raison pourquoi je suis devenu la personne que je suis aujourd'hui.

Attristé par son récit, Hiro fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Il était sincèrement triste pour elle. D'un côté, Hiro se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir les amis de son frère à ses côtés. Il avait aussi la chance d'avoir Baymax et sa tante. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu sans eux. Peut-être que sa vie social serait bien plus triste s'ils n'étaient pas là, surtout au vu de son jeune âge. Il était vrai qu'il n'était clairement pas facile de s'intégrer dans un groupe composé de jeunes adultes quand on est encore un adolescent.

La solitude, Hiro la connaissait bien. Depuis la mort de Tadashi, il régnait à l'intérieur du jeune homme une forme de solitude. Un manque. Une absence. Que personne ne pourrait arriver à entièrement combler. Le jeune héro s'était sentit terriblement seul lorsque son frère a disparu. Même si sa tante, Baymax et les amis de son frère étaient à ses côtés, les premiers mois n'avaient pas étaient facile à vivre.

De plus, ce dernier avait également connu le collège et le lycée très tôt. Il savait bien ce que cela faisait de ne pas être entièrement accepté parmi un groupe et de se sentir isolé. Hiro comprenait tout ce que Karmi lui expliquait.

\- Je ne suis pas épanouie. A un moment donné, il faut se dire que c'est impossible de vivre éternellement seul, à l'abri de tout ce qui peut nous atteindre. Parce que les gens... Il y a en aura toujours dans notre vie. J'ai fait le choix de m'en éloigner pour me préserver mais la réalité c'est que cela fini par me ronger à petit à petit et c'est tout aussi destructeur avec le temps. Je me suis trompée et j'aimerai arriver à réparer cette erreur. Le problème, c'est que je ne m'en sens pas encore capable... Poursuivit-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- Karmi... Souffla Hiro.

\- Alors, quand tu m'as avoué être Capitaine Choupi, mon monde s'est effondré. Non pas parce ce que c'est toi mais parce que j'ai compris que jamais je ne représenterais quelque chose aux yeux de ton alter-égo. Puisque que toi et moi, on ne s'entend pas, je ne vois pas comment la situation puisse changer... Avoua-t-elle, les sanglots lui parcourant le corps.

Karmi avait baissée la tête et déposait ses mains sur ses bras. Ses pleures avaient pris le dessus. Elle laissait enfin sortir toutes les émotions, toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait pu ressentir et qu'elle avait décidé de garder en elle ces dernières semaines. Elle releva la tête seulement quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses bras. Son regard croisa celui d'Hiro, qui était plus que sérieux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la regardait de cette façon. Elle l'interrogea du regard et ce dernier lui répondit simplement :

\- C'est faux Karmi. Ne pense pas ne rien représenter à mes yeux. Tu n'es pas seulement Karmi, ma rivale, non, tu es devenue Karmi, mon amie. Si ma révélation a eu un effet si... chamboulant sur toi, elle en a eu un sur moi aussi, tu sais. Lui avoua-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir ce dernier, Karmi leva un sourcil. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ?

\- Je... Je suis inquiet pour toi, comme tu le sais. Je m'en veux d'avoir été maladroit pour t'annoncer tout ça. J'ai négligé ce que tu ressentais et je te demande pardon. Maintenant que je sais ce que tu as traversé, sache que tu n'es pas seule. J'ai connu ça, moi aussi. Je ne pense pas que tu es eu tords d'entièrement t'isoler. Si cela a pu t'aider un temps, c'est une bonne chose et puis tu sais, parfois être seul avec soi-même, ça fait du bien. Il faut juste que tu arrives à t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Une fois cela fait, tu verras, la vie de te paraitra bien plus agréable à vivre. J'en suis persuadé !

Touchée par les phrases de ce dernier, Karmi se jeta sur Hiro pour l'enlacer. Elle glissa son visage dans le creux de son cou, encercla ses bras autour de sa taille et pleura à chaude larmes.

D'abord surpris par la réaction de l'adolescente, le jeune héro ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, il entoura à son tour ses bras autour du dos de Karmi et l'enlaça. Cette dernière resserra d'avantage son étreinte, montrant à Hiro à quel point ce moment était important pour elle.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Ajouta-t-il, d'une douce voix.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula doucement. Après leur discution, les deux adolescents avaient décidés de discuter de tout et de rien, histoire de pouvoir faire le vide dans leur esprit. Hiro en avait profité pour finir de réparer l'écran du portable cassé de Karmi en lui en fabriquant un nouveau à l'aide d'une de ses machines.

La nuit était tombée entre temps et il commençait à se faire tard. Une fois son téléphone réparé, Karmi se dirigea vers la sortie du café afin de rentrer chez elle. Mais avant de partir, elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire à Hiro.

Devant la porte du café, la jeune fille se retourna avant de la traverser.

\- Je... Souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui... ?

\- Merci. Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû t'écouter et venir discuter avec toi beaucoup plus tôt. Pardon d'avoir réagis de la manière dont je l'ai fait.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je peux comprendre ta façon de réagir. Quand on ne sent pas prêt, on ne se sent pas prêt. Oublie tout ça. Dit-il, souriant.

Rassurée, la jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère depuis leur conversation.

Ses craintes, ses peurs et ses angoisses étaient à présent derrière elle. Pour combien de temps ? Karmi ne le savait pas. Car malgré les choses réglées, elle n'avait cependant pas osé dire à Hiro que ses sentiments pour son alter-égo n'étaient pas seulement présents par la simple signification que le jeune héro avait pour elle.

Au début, oui. Mais à présent, ce n'était plus le cas. Il y avait quelque chose en plus, qu'elle avait toujours du mal à accepter mais Karmi le sentait, elle commençait à s'y faire et cette idée lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il y avait encore un espoir que son Capitaine Choupi l'aime un jour. _Elle_ et personne d'autre.

Mais pour l'heure, cette dernière devait faire le vide dans son esprit et prendre du recul afin de ne plus laisser les prochains évènements, positifs comme négatifs, prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Karmi se l'était promis, elle devait faire attention désormais.

Sur ces derniers mots, cette dernière fit demi-tour et sortie du café. Hiro était toujours positionné devant la porte, attendant que la jeune fille sorte de son champ de vision pour fermer la porte et remonter chez lui.

Mais avant que Karmi ne disparaisse entièrement, elle l'interpella.

\- Hiro !

Karmi s'était retournée après avoir traversé le passage pour piéton. Elle lui cria de loin :

\- Quand tu verras la personne que je serai devenue, tu regretteras toutes les fois où ma présence a été insupportable ! Dit-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons et accéléra le pas pour arriver rapidement à la station de métro la plus proche.

Hiro, quelque peu surpris par la phrase prononcée par son amie, n'avait pas bougé de là où il était.

Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges.

\- Votre pouls est actuellement élevé. Votre température corporelle a augmentée. Dit Baymax, après avoir scanné ce dernier.

La voix du robot sorti Hiro de ses pensées. Il ferma finalement la porte d'entrée et se tourna vers son ami médecin.

\- Ou... Ouais. Je crois que Karmi vient... de me draguer ? Dit-il, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

\- Cela vous rend t-il heureux ?

\- Euh... Oui ! Non ! Enfin... ! Je ne sais pas. J'y connais rien, alors...

\- Moi je pense qu'au vu de la gêne affichée sur ton visage, oui cela te fait de l'effet. Dit tante Cassie, qui avait assistée à toute la scène.

\- Tante Cassie... ?! Qu... Quoi ? Tu as tout entendu... ? S'exclama le jeune génie, rouge.

\- Oui ! Mais ne soit pas si gêné ! Il fallait bien que ça t'arrive un jour !

\- S... Sans doute. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai des choses à faire moi ! Dit Hiro, accélérant le pas pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- N'oublie pas de dîner. Dit Cassie.

\- Oui !

* * *

**19h37 - Chambre d'Hiro**

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le jeune génie s'écroula dans son lit. Il avait la tête enfoui dans son oreiller. Quelques instants plus tard, Baymax entra à son tour dans la pièce.

\- Hiro, tout va bien ?

\- Ouais. Je suis juste... perturbé mais sinon, ça va.

Il était vrai que le jeune homme commençait à se faire à l'idée que Karmi puisse l'aimer mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cette dernière essayerait de le draguer.

Hiro n'y connaissait rien en amour. C'est à peine s'il comprenait ses sentiments. La drague, la séduction et tout ce qui va avec avait le don de le dépasser.

Cela ferait certainement moins peur à Hiro le jour où toutes ces choses lui seront familières. Ce qui le rassura quelque peu.

Dans un premier temps, avant de penser à tout ça, il fallait que l'adolescent se pose les bonnes questions.

Et la première était nécessaire.

Qu'éprouvait-il pour Karmi ?

Quand ce dernier pensait à la jeune fille, le mépris qu'il ressentait par le passé s'était envolé. A la place, Hiro ressentait une douleur à l'intérieur du cœur.

Quand Karmi avait expliqué ce qui la faisait souffrir, cette sensation avait surgit à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Il _comprenait_ son mal-être. Il _comprenait_ sa douleur. Il l'a _partageait_.

Quand cette dernière était dans ses bras, il avait d'abord hésité à l'enlacer mais quand il avait décidé de le faire, Hiro avait ressenti quelque chose de fort.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait comme oublié les querelles avec Karmi. Il avait juste envie de la consoler, de la réconforter, de prendre soin d'elle.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire être amoureux de cette dernière mais une chose était sûre : une attraction l'attiré vers la jeune fille.

Quelque chose qu'il ne serait expliquer mais qui était pourtant bien là.

A cette dernière pensée, Hiro s'endormit dans son lit, sous le regard de Baymax, qui prit soin de le border afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Demain, le jeune génie essayera de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.


End file.
